


The Story of Mary Ratchester

by maryondaceiling



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 01:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10401015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryondaceiling/pseuds/maryondaceiling





	

It was a rainy Sunday, December 5th, 1954, when a baby rat was born into the world in an underground burrow. She lifted her little pink nose into the air, before opening her beady eyes to look at her rat parents.

"Mom? Dad?" she squeaked, and the adult rats looked at each other and smiled. They were Samuel and Deanna Campbell, and they could not be happier to see their new daughter, Mary Sandra Campbell.

"Hi, Mary," said Deanna.

And that was the birth of the biggest rat to live.

Flash forward to 1970 and Mary was a rebellious teenage rat. Her parents were hunter rats, and every time and owl or hawk came for them, the rats attacked them. They had never let a bird get away. But Mary was more traditional. She just wanted a normal life, like the other rats in school, most of whom had lost a mother, father, or sibling to bird of prey. Harsh as it may be, this was the way life should be, or at least Mary thought so.

Samuel and Deanna didn't understand Mary's problem with hunting, and had been lugging her along on their hunts since she was a small tweenage rodent. That's because, despite her hatred for it, Mary was one of the best hunting rats the world had ever seen.

That night, they were being attacked by a particularly nasty owl, who was continuously swooping down on their home. Mary watched as her parents tried to fight the owl with the best of their ability, but they were not going to win. Mary jumped in with a thunderous squeak and started to attack.

"Rats are supposed to be the hunted, not the hunters!" Mary said to herself, as she sunk her teeth into the owl, before sighing.

"I'll never let my pups hunt," she said. Then she finished the bird off with a whip of her tail.

And this was the routine for the next 3 years of Mary's life, until she met John Winchester, in 1972. He was a sleek and handsome rat, who knew nothing about hunting. John was Mary's escape from her abnormal life, but of course, that could only last so long.

One night, on a hot date with John, she met a demonic hawk named Azakazaka. Azakazaka had yellow eyes, and swooped down upon them and ate John in a single gulp.

"JOHN!" squeaked Mary. Azakazaka flew down to Mary's level and stared into her rat eyes.

"Do you want your lover back?" He asked.

"Yes!" Mary roared.

"Then make a deal with me. Let me into your burrow in 10 years time," Azakazaka said.

"Wow is that all? I'll gladly be a rat and make a deal with a demonic presence in exchange for my hot boyfriend back!" she said without a second thought.

And that was how it all began.


End file.
